


The Wedding Gift

by Nexisfusion



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Multi, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexisfusion/pseuds/Nexisfusion
Summary: The Wedding of Alistair Bloodfallen and Nessa Sunforged has arrived! But how will Belladine behave?





	The Wedding Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple one shot I wrote. Belladine and her parents belong to the artist Vynta.

“So why am I having to go as well?” Belladine stared at her parents, Quileren and Thelsara Silverstride, great heroes of the Legion war, now retired. “Because we thought you'd like it. A party to mingle with people your age, make new friends-” Her father, Quileren started, only to be interrupted by Thelsara. “Maybe find that special someone.” Belladine blushed, squinting at her mother. The silver haired Blood Elf definitely meant well, she was just, too blunt at times with her words. She looked out of the carriage window, staring out at the open field, and towards the city of Stormwind. One of the human cities, the Silverstride family were invited to a party to celebrate the wedding of the Bloodfallen family's eldest son, Alistair Bloodfallen, a renowned paladin known even in Pandaria. “Are you seriously that desperate for me to get married?” “Well I don't want you to be lonely.” Belly couldn't help but smile, pushing her hair to the side. “Alright, I'll try to make some friends.” “I heard the happy couple are quite friendly.” Belladine tilted her head. She didn't know either of them, but that didn't stop her from becoming friends with other people before. “So… How do you know the family?” “Oh, Leliana is a well known Sagesmith. Her weapons are sought after all over Azaroth. Quite impressive if I say so myself.” Thelsara even explained how she met the youngest son, Tai-Shen, who had came to visit his people's homeland. He was apparently quite pleasant and well mannered.

 

That's when Belladine saw the house, and her mouth almost dropped to her knees. It was practically a castle (it was really a four story mansion) and Quileren whistled. “Well, at least someone from our kind has a good amount of coin.” “Don't even think about it.” Thelsara smacked the back of her husband’s head warningly. Belladine then saw a Draenei standing outside, waiting for the arriving guests. “They even have Draenei serva-” Belladine went quiet as she saw, instead of the standard appearance, the Draenei butler was a Broken. And she immediately felt sorry for him. Once the carriage stopped, the butler would open the door of the carriage and offered his blueish purple hand out for Belladine, who gingerly took a hold of it, allowing the man to help her out. “Bal'a dash, noble Silverstrides. I am Braxis, humble servant of Lady Leliana.” Belladine blinked as she heard the man speak. Even in this state, he sounded just as prideful as any other Draenei. Quileren would help his wife out of the carriage which would then proceed off towards the nearby town. “Oh, you don't need to speak Thalassian, we haven't seen many other Blood Elves.” Thelsara smiled sweetly at the Broken, and curtsied. “But the gesture is very appreciated.” “So,” her husband started, “you're going to be greeting all the guests? May I ask how late we are?” “Worry not sir, you are one of the first to arrive of those who weren't at Lord Alistair and Lady Nessa's wedding. Please, enjoy the festivities, and have a lovely night.” He bowed his head, then looked questioningly at Quileren’s outstretched hand, before reaching out, the Blood Elf shaking it. “And to you as well, Braxis.” He smiled politely to the butler, before leading his family into the home. Belladine could've sworn she saw the slightest hint of a blush on the Broken’s cheek. “He seemed nice…” Belladine walked with her parents, looking at the different decorations on the walls of this hallway. Ranging from paintings to shields and even skulls of creatures that were either hunted, or slain.

 

“Well…” Quileren started, only to smile at familiar face. “Tai-Shen! It's so good to see you again!” Thelsara smiled widely at the tall, mostly black Pandarian as he approached them, dressed in a very formal Pandarian outfit, no doubt designed specifically for this party, giving him a hug. Belladine meanwhile offered a warm smile. “Hello again Tai-Shen.” She bowed, which the Pandarian smiled at and returned. “Likewise my friends, I'm glad that you accepted the invitation. Walk with me?” Quileren laughed slightly at this. “As if you have to ask.” “So, how has being home treated you Tai?” The Pandarian led trio further down the hall, thinking of a good way to answer as he stroked his chin. “Good, it's been good. A little bumps here and there, but nothing too insane.” Belladine tilted her head slightly. “Oh? Like what?” “Well, Lady Nessa's former fiancé was well…. A bit of a dick. He challenged my brother to a duel, which was planned for, but that's another story for a different time.” Quileren blinked at him, this was surprising. Belladine then watched as Tai-Shen opened the door for the three, and her mouth almost dropped at the sight before her. The ballroom was full of guests, all from different races and lands. Draenei, Blood Elves, Dwarves, Humans, Worgen and many others. And that's when she saw her. A light purple Draenei, with brown wavy hair and absolutely cute horns. Her black dress was down to her knees, hugging her body snuggly. “God…. Damn….”

The Draenei had her arms wrapped around the arm of a well built human man, who was just as attractive as his friend. His black hair was freshly trimmed, it was obvious, and that's when she saw the scar over his left eye, his good eye was simply green. “Wow….” Thelsara arched her brow, followed her daughter's gaze and smiled. “Oooh, looks like you found the happy couple. They look nice together.” “Oh they definitely do…” Belladine looked the pair over, biting her bottom lip. So this was Alistair Bloodfallen…

“Wait wha-” She blinked and looked at him. He was a human? She thought that the Bloodfallens were a Blood Elf family, then again, Tai-Shen had revealed, back during his visit to Pandaria, that he was adopted by Leliana, then that must be the fact with Alistair. “I'm… I'm going to introduce myself.” Thelsara arched her brow, smiling at her. “Is that so?” She chuckled. “Have fun-” She squeaked in surprise, looking back to see that another Blood Elf had groped her rear. Not just any Elf though, it was Leliana. A coy smirk crept over both their faces, before looking at Quileren and a much older Draenei. Oh, Thelsara was about to have her own kind of fun….

Belladine walked towards the happy couple, discreetly grabbing a glass of champagne from one of the waiters, moving her braid over her shoulder. She was trying her best to look sophisticated. She had no idea what she was planning, winging it if need be. “My, aren't you both looking rather radiant.” She smiled confidently as the newly weds looked at her. The Draenei blushed, smiling at the compliment. “Why thank you, Lady…?” “Ah, my apologies, Belladine Silverstride, pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She curtsied, looking the pair over. “The pleasure is all ours, Lady Silverstride. Alistair Bloodfallen, happy to have attend this party. And this, is the beautiful Nessa Bloodfallen.” Nessa blushed even more, covering one of her cheeks, yet the smile remained. “Alistair…..” Belladine noted the pure love in the woman's eyes. And of course, Alistair returned the look. “I must say, I have only heard one story about you, but I never realised that the suitor was Lord Tulkan. A rather, pompous man, if you ask me.” Belladine stated as she sipped on the champagne, keeping eye contact with the pair of them, and noted that Nessa wore nothing underneath. What a coincidence, neither did Belladine. “But I can definitely see why you would accept such a duel.” She grinned at the Draenei, winking at her suggestively. “So, I couldn’t help but notice how close you two are. Are you this close in bed?” She smirked coyly as Nessa blushed completely, but was taken by surprise from Alistair's response. “Why of course, she loves every moment of it. And it seems you want in on some.” Belladine was the one going beet red now. “I…. I admit the thought had crossed my mind. I assume this is a invitation?” She recovered her coy smile, looking at Neesa as she began to speak. “Of course… Once we've drank enough.”

And so, after a good few hours of drinking, dancing and gossiping, the bride and groom led their companion away from the crowd and towards their room. The door was exquisite, polished wood with bone handles. As Alistair worked the lock, Belladine felt herself be pressed against a wall ever so gently, and she almost melted into Nessa's embrace as the Draenei kissed her. Her lips tasted of blueberries mixed with honey, and Belladine felt a slight tang of jealousy that the human got to kiss her as many times as he damn well pleased. She would begin to loosen the lace on her dress, and felt the Draenei's hands reach in and caress her soft breast, squeezing ever so gently. “My, such a lovely pair Belladine~” “Damn you have soft hands Nessa….~” The blood elf couldn't help but coo as the bride played with her tits, moving her dress to her waist so the draenei could get a more easy feel of her, and practically moaned when their lips met once more. She would have to reluctantly pull her head back as she heard Alistair finally unlock the door. She didn't mind if the human took a second to look at her, she felt strangely turned on that he was. “Ladies~” He went over to them, gently tugging Nessa close and kissing her deeply, hungrily. Belladine knew now what made Nessa so excited whenever they spoke about the draenei's sex life. She would also smirk when she saw the black dress drop to the floor, only to be casually kicked out of view. The bride looked even better naked, amazing hips, slightly smaller breasts, a cute little birthmark on her crotch, no wonder Alistair thought Nessa was a god in disguise. The human would lift both women easily, carrying them into the room, and Belladine took this opportunity to kiss Nessa, cupping her cheeks and running her tongue along the insides of her mouth. Belladine then moaned into the kiss as she felt two fingers pushed their way into her sweet lower lips, causing her to arch her back. She was then laid down onto her back and before she knew it, Nessa was sitting on her face, and something big pushed it's way into her pussy. The blood grasped at the bed sheets as the human began slowly to thrust into her, his cock twitching in her wet folds. She hadn't had sex with anyone but her parents, so this was completely new to her. Meanwhile, Nessa ride her face, letting the blood elf eat her out. Had she known this would happen, Belladine would have been more enthusiastic about going. She wrapped her legs around Alistair's waist as he fucked her roughly, and locked her arms around Nessa's waist as Belladine was busy eating her out. The human knew how to treat a woman, grabbing her hips and pulling her into every thrust as she pleasured his wife, and the fact that he was getting faster hinted that he was actually enjoying her as much as Belladine was enjoying them!

It was a good half hour before Belladine came, groaning loudly into Nessa's pussy, and then felt the warm feeling of Alistair's cum splashing in her pussy. She never felt another man's cum, and it felt nice. She shivered as he slowly pulled out of her, pulling Nessa down and spearing her with his cock, thrusting into her just as rough as Belladine. Their breasts were pressed together as Belladine kissed the woman above her, finding the thought of having a woman fucked on top of her completely erotic. She then pouted as both pulled away. But that pout quickly became a smile as she watched Alistair fuck his wife like a pure animal, his thrusts causing the draenei's tits to bounce wildly, and Nessa's face was amazing. It was like she was in heaven, this was her dream. The quivering was a sign that Nessa had came, and then Alistair pulled out, and whispered something to Nessa, who smirked and went over to Belladine, pulling her dress off fully, before digging in and eating her out, while Alistair went off to get something. Belladine was more than happy to grip the draenei’s hair, only to be pulled back as her arms were tied behind her back, a harness quickly and efficiently tied around her breasts, and a blindfold placed over her eyes. “The safe word is “Juniper.””

Belladine was breathing heavily, not out of fear, but excitement. She was lifted from the bed, a strong pair of hands revealing that Alistair was behind her which only meant- “OH FUCK~~!!!” Alistair had started to push into Belladine's tight little ass, and had taken the initiative to lube himself up. He began to thrust into her gently, letting her get used to the feeling of having his human cock in her ass, with the Elf cussing happily the whole damn way. She then gasped loudly, as another object took her pussy, it was as big as Alistair and he was damn huge, and she was about to panic when a familiar pair of breasts pressed against her. Belladine was getting double teamed by the fucking happy couple. Both of them thrusted in sync, filling the Elf's holes easily and making her scream her lungs out in absolute pleasure, and she loved every fucking second of it. But unfortunately, Belladine couldn't take it anymore, squealing loudly as she came so hard that she blacked out…..

Belladine would awake some time later, sore, yet strangely satisfied, and only now noticed that she was sandwiched between the happy and sleeping couple, Alistair still in her ass. She smiled widely, pulling Nessa into her arms and closing her eyes for a bit of rest. She was going to need it for the morning fuck.


End file.
